Jareth Under the Owl
by HeartlessRomantic
Summary: Jareth tells of how he fell in love with a human girl. As opposed to, say, a goblin. Gee...


**Yes, I know this is still short, but i did what I could do at the time. Critism welcome. Flames will be used to cook tofu and blow things up. Thank you.**

**Summary: Jareth's diary of how he fell in love with a human girl. As opposed to a goblin. Gee...**

**Disclaimer: The diary in question belongs to Jareth, the most excellent movie belongs to Henson (all hail Henson).**

_My name is HeartlessRomantic. I am a fanfiction writer with an "obsession" they call it over the Labyrinth, and has such was able to find the castle beyond the Goblin City. I was looking around Jareth's castle one day. Interesting how one can find anything anywhere when the king is gone. That night, when Sarah said 'you have no power over me', he disappeared. No man or goblin has seen him since, though a handsome snowy owl is always perched on the throne. I was bored, and stumbled upon an unusual book. It was brown, thin, and old, with yellowed papers. A gold symbol was stitched onto the front. In fancy script it read 'Jareth'. Above the name was an owl. On the first page it said, "June 4th 1975, Human Time". A diary then. I flipped through the pages until a name caught my eye: Sarah. I read what that page had to say. _

"December 2nd, 1980, human time.

As all my duties concerning goblins that day were complete, I decided to take a joyride to the Aboveground. I was a little preoccupied with the events of yesterday –"

_I checked what that was. Something about the Bog spreading and a goblin emblazing money._

"so my aim was off. I landed near a rather old, drafty looking white house. Outside was a girl with dark hair best described as 'sweet'. She seemed to be acting, for she was quoting something from the Aboveground author Shakespeare, I think. A man's voice from indoors yelled 'Sarah, time for dinner!' She ran inside, sending that awful mutt of hers to the garage. I continued my journey…"

_There he drifted off into the cinema. I skipped to the next date._

"December 5th, 1980, human time.

I decided to visit the white house from a few days ago again. I don't know why, but the face of that Sarah girl was haunting me. I was frightened, though of course she could not see me. She was talking to that dog in the park, wearing a particularly unusual outfit. She wore a knee length red dress with gold brocade over jeans (I don't know why humans insist on wear those, they are uncomfortable and they ride up in the crotch). She was saying, 'and then the prince cut down the thorny gates that shrouded the castle to rescue his beloved…' I stayed for a while, but eventually her story ended, leaving only her musical voice behind. She left, and so did I."

"December 9th, 1980, human time.

I could not concentrate today. The goblins had problems, nut I don't remember what they were. Dark hair and pale skin were in my mind. I had viewed Sarah in the crystals several times today, but nothing is like seeing her flesh and bone, even if she could not see me. I think I am truly in love. But how could I tell? I have never been in love; I have only thought I was. What if this is another mistake?"

"January 15, 1981, human time.

Damn you Sarah and once again damn you. How can you be so haunting? I have never been one to see beauty as a person. I do live amongst goblins after all. I am getting soft! I haven't kicked a goblin in nearly a month; the Labyrinth is getting ridiculously, and that Hogbrain or whatever his name was keeps giving me peaches.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE!"

"February 27, 1981, human time.

I have the most infuriating song in my head. From a group called 'abba'. _Mama Mia, here we go again, my my, _SHUT THE HELL UP! _Right now, how can I resist you? Mama mia…_ I don't even know all the words. Odin help me!

"May 13th, 1981, human time.

I have not written in a while, for there has not been anything to write. The goblins are happy. The chickens are happy. All those damned things in the Labyrinth are happy. I should have been content these past five months, but I only ask for soft skin to touch and a musical voice to hear. I want Sarah. I have kept myself from seeing her since, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. She is beautiful and smart and sweet and I love her. It is everything I've ever heard of love, sweet and warm and about to choke me with potency. And Sarah does not care. She has no idea I exist."

"May 19th, 1981, human time.

I visited Sarah again. I could no resist. She is still as wonderful and naïve as ever. I heard her quoting an odd book today. It was entitled _Labyrinth_. The main characters are a Goblin king and the human woman he loves. Very peculiar."

"May 20th, 1981, human time.

I have the basic plot to that book. The girl wishes her brother away to the goblin king. She then goes through the Labyrinth to get him back, thus destroying the king's power. Very peculiar."

"May 21st, 1981, human time.

Sarah did it. She wished her brother away. In 13 hours, I will have another witless goblin and Sarah will forget I exist. She hates me now, but what can I do? I have to make it impossible for her to succeed. Maybe she will give up. She'll forget. I could try to make her love me. I need her to give up as quickly as possible. Sarah let me love you!"

"May 22nd, 1981, human time.

She beat the Labyrinth! My superiors will call for my blood and she will hate me. I offered her her dreams! I offered myself! I ALTERED TIME AND SPACE FOR HER AND SHE chose her brother over his kidnapper. She makes sense. Infuriating, but sensible. She hates me but I love her. So I suppose that's how it goes. Love's labors lost."

_The next entry looked more like chicken scratches than calligraphy._

"May 25, 1981, human time.

My superiors did call for my blood. They want me in the Elfin Capitol for trial. They are either going to kill me or keep me an owl forever. Most likely the former. They tend to enjoy that. So goodbye journal. I shall never see you again. I just hope that no one else will find this and read my writing of a blithering idiot. Well, on the bright side…it's only forever. Not long at all."

_Here the diary ended. I put it back again, for another writer to find maybe? Someone to read the previous years? Or will it just provide a final resting place for dust? In the immortal words of Jareth 'It's only forever. Not long at all.' For maybe that's all our lives are? A diary left for entertainment, a final resting place of dust. Just another brick in the wall._

**Well, I hoped you like it, cuz that's all folks!Anyway. Read, review, love me, fear me, wait a second...no. Just R+R. It will make you feel better inside, wont it. **

**_HeartlessRomantic_**


End file.
